The Twin Bodyguards
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Harry is new to Hogwarts and upon his very first meeting with them he was very nervous. The two beautiful Girls that seem to radiate ruthlessness had an interest in him. A pact is made and an unbreakable vow. How will they care for him when he knows nothing of his true destiny? How will they show him how to be when the time is right? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A set of twins sat in the great hall, covered in Green and silver decorations, and watched in boredom as the new 1st years were brought in. The unassuming 1st years had a look of awe in their story eyes. The twins watched lazily as the Great Hall was in commotion at the arrival of new students. The sisters, now in their third year, watched with bored and cunning eyes to find their next target and to see if they could guess which house the little ones would be sorted in to.

Anabel, a slick and cunning girl with raven hair and ice blue eyes, turned to her sister Isabella, a regal and proud stature to her posture with dark, hypnotic brown eyes and long, deep mahogany hair, and smirked. Isabella smiled tightly as they heard the first name.

"Hannah Abbott." McGonagall said loudly.

The girls' eyes zoomed to a slightly pudgy girl that made her way to the stool and the sorting hat.

"Hufflepuff." The twins announced in dull voices, much to the amusement of their fellow serpents. It was as if they knew because not even a minute letter that was exactly what the hat announced.

"Hermione Granger." McGonagall's voice broke through the musing.

"Seems a bit-" Anabel started to say.

"Neurotic, doesn't she?" Isabella finished.

Milena Atword looked to the girls and giggled. They looked nothing alike, but you could tell they were twins by the way they spoke.

"Gryffindor." They drew out lazily.

Milena never ceased to be amazed at the two as the hat yelled out to Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall's voice drew their attention.

"Oh Look-" Isabella started.

"It's a Malfoy." Anabel finished.

"Slytherin." They said in unison.

"Slytherin!" The hat said.

"Ronald Weasley." McGonagall said as the twins smirked.

"Gryffindor." The girls said as the boy in question relaxed at the hats exclamation of Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter."

The girls' interest peaked momentarily; so the rumors were true. The boy-who-lived was actually here. Isabella glanced to her sister and let out a smirk. "You owe me fifty gaelleons."

"Yes, yes. I believe I do." Anabel answered with her own smirk.

"Gryffindor." They said with knowing smirks.

"How do _you_ know? He could just as easily be placed in Slytherin." Draco mouthed off condescendingly.

"Shut it-" Anabel gritted out.

"You little troll." Isabella growled out.

Draco had the audacity to be offended by the comment and was about to say something when the hat yelled out 'Gryffindor'. The girls looked to him with smirks on their faces.

"His father was a lion and his mother as well."

"Back to the first Potter were nothing but Lions."

"He's the last of the Potter line."

"So it would only be logical that he is to be a lion."

"Little Draco Malfoy." The girls said in tandem as Draco almost spoke before Blaise hit him and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sorry for his Arrogance. I've been trying to teach him better manners. Forgive him." Blaise said as he gave Draco a shut up signal.

"We'll only forgive-" Anabel said.

"This one time, Blaise." Isabella finished.

"Teach him well." They finished together.

Blaise nodded, "Thank you, my princesses." He turned to Draco and whispered harshly. "Do you have any idea as to what you've just done? Or who they are?"

"No and why should I?" Draco asked his arrogance rearing its ugly head.

"That is Isabella and Anabel Gaunt, you imbecile." Blaise said as Draco's eyes widened and he paled. He gulped as he turned back just in time to see the sisters look bored and whispered. "Oh shit."

"That's right you idiot." Blaise said as they saw their new head of house make his way towards their table.

"Professor Snape-" Isabella called out.

"Do you think it would be possible if-" Anabel continued.

"We could learn to become Animagi?" Isabella asked.

"Because, we are very interested-" Anabel started.

"In learning to become one." Isabella finished.

"I'm sorry Miss Gaunts but you will not be able to learn this magic at this moment. Now I must hurry along." Snape said quietly as he took off toward the door. The sisters, bored with the festivities looked to one another and silently spoke so no other could hear them.

"A storm is brewing." Anabel said.

"I can feel it. He is coming." Isabella said with nod.

"Maybe we could convince our dear old uncle to send us away to America. Illvermorny sounds like a good place to start. Get back to our roots and all that." Anabel said as Isabella nodded.

"Mother and father would love for us to be there." Isabella concluded as Anabel just nodded.

"Let us adjourn for now and go to see our dear old Uncle." Anabel suggested.

"Yes, lets." Isabella said as both girls stood abruptly and the entire school hushed at the action. Heads held high they smiled to one another and made their way to the door. They paused and turned quickly, only to stride up close to the Gryffindor table as whispers began.

"Who're they?" Harry asked Ron as Fred and George turned to smirk at them.

"They are Isabella and Anabel Gaunt. Third year students like us. One of the oldest wizarding families left from ancient times." Fred said as he turned to eyeball Isabella's purposeful grace.

"They are ruthless, but sweet and cunning." George said as his eyes zoomed to Anabel.

"I think you're in love." Lee Jordan teased as the sisters came closer.

The sisters came closer and closer until they finally stood in front of Harry. He was shocked and looked up to see the twins' neutral facial expressions. "Come with us, Potter." Isabella said as Anabel finished. "We wish to speak to you alone."

A commotion was heard to his left and saw Fred and George watching the girls mistrustfully, as was everyone else.

"We'll not-" Isabella started.

"Hurt you." Anabel finished.

"We just wish to speak to you in private." They said in unison as Harry gulped a bit and stood up. The girls moved to either side of him and took his arms as they dragged him along and out the door.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked loudly and a cacophony of whispers erupted from every table.

 **Outside the Great Hall…**

"We have come to offer our protection." Isabella said as they finally stopped a ways away from the doors.

"We have seen that you will need it in the upcoming years." Anabel elaborated because of the dumbfound look on his face. "For the next three years we will be gone. You're fourth year is when we will return, because that is when you will need us most."

"I wasn't sure what to think when you two first approached me." Harry said as he gulped. "I wasn't sure if you were friend or foe. Why tell me this now and not in three years when you've returned?" He asked as they smiled at him. He was shocked to see soft identical smiles on their faces.

"We know what's happened to you, dear Harry and you can still owl us every day and please do. We'll be awaiting your letters to find out what's going on in your life. Just send your owl to our school and tell us all that has happened so we'll be equipped when we return. We wanted to tell you now so that you will understand that you have friends even if we are serpents. You'll have to understand that we are your new protectors. Now we have a vow to do." Isabella told him as she grabbed a hold of his wrist and Anabel his other.

"I solemnly swear that I shall do all I can to help and aide Harry Potter until the end of this war." The girls said in unison as the chain glowed and settled over their intertwined hands. "Now, you'll know when we are near or far. The chain will glow when we are near and tarnish as we are apart."

"Now let us get you back to the food." Anabel said as she took up his right arm and Isabella took up his left. They gracefully pulled him along as they made their way back to the Great Hall. The moment the doors opened they dragged him until he was at his seat again. The girls bent at the waist and kissed him on either cheek before they turned and left without another word. The entire table sat silenced by what they'd witnessed.

"What happened?" Ron asked excitedly.

"They just needed to speak with me about something." Harry said as he couldn't find the words to say what needed to be said.

"About what?" George asked as he tried to hold in his jealousy.

"Something unimportant." Harry said with wide eyes.

"It had to have been important if they came all the way over here to get you." Fred said the jealousy in his voice apparent. "I mean they even kissed you."

"I have no idea why they did it." Harry stated as he turned to see them talking to Professor Snape.

They all turned to see Snape stand and walk to the headmaster and Dumbledore turned to the two girls inquisitively and asked something lowly. They both nodded and he sighed. "Very well." They heard his answer and the girls gave him a sweet smile.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Dumbledore said loudly as they all turned to look at him.

"I would like you to help me say goodbye to two promising young students. Anabel and Isabella Gaunt are to transfer to Illvermorny's school of witchcraft and wizardry come tomorrow." He said as the entire Slytherin table gasped loudly.

"They're leaving?" George and Fred asked in unison. They turned to Harry and he put his head down. "You knew?"

"They said they were going to leave and be back in three years." He said quietly as Fred and George sat down with a thunk on the bench.

Shock to all of them registered as some of the houses snickered. "What are they going to learn? How to be a muggle 101?" A boy from Hufflepuff asked jokingly.

"Or better yet, Cedric, how to fall in love with one." Said a girl in response.

"Hold your tongues." Harry said loudly as he came to their defense.

"What's it to you Potter?" The girl asked snarkily. "You think you're special?"

"Shut it, Cedric. It's no concern of yours." Fred said harshly as Cedric's eyes widened at the joking prankster of their school.

"Students I'll ask you not to quarrel. This is a sad moment. We are losing two promising young students. But as I say this they shall return in three years to the day." Dumbledore said as the girls moved to follow behind Snape as he ushered them out of the doors.

The moment the doors shut Severus has both girls in his embrace. "I will miss you both." He said quietly.

"And we'll miss you Uncle." They said together.

"Your mother and father would be happy at this. I know they would have. Be careful my dears and take the necessary precautions. I know you will make us proud." Severus said at the thought of his sister and brother-in-law.

"We will Uncle. Take care we'll go get our things." They said as they took off to the dungeons.

Snape was in the headmaster's study as the doors opened to reveal his nieces. "Are you ready?" He asked with trepidation. He knew they would be better protected from the death eaters if they were an ocean away. He could only hope. He watched as they said the name of the headmaster of Illvermorny and stepped into the flames of the floo and they were gone.

 **Three years later…**

Harry smiled as an owl came rushing through the open windows of the weasley's house with a smile. The girls had been sending him letters since they left. Every two days detailing what they were doing and learning and he did the same. Hedgewig was probably tired of the correspondence and would be happy that this year, his fourth year, wouldn't be as bad as the last three.

"Well, girl, we'll be home soon enough and then you won't have to fly to America any longer."

"Another letter from your secret admirers?" Ron asked as they packed their bags for their trip. This year was going to be a wonky year and he knew it.

 **Do not own a thing and this is just a beginning…I need to see how far this muse will take me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry watched as they heard the screaming from the thousands of fans around them after their strange portkey ride. Fred and George smiled as they made their way through the crowd towards their camp. Harry fingered the new letter that had been given to him that morning. He was aware that Hermione and Ron were watching his every move with the letter. He would open it up and read it over and over and then place it back in his pocket with a slightly impish smile on his face. The twins had noticed his attitude and wondered mischievously about the letter that seemed to give their friend a goofy smile.

Harry didn't notice the change in the twins until it was too late and the letter had been snatched from his hand and opened in front of the twins. Their faces were comical at best. Both of their eyes were wide and mouths had been gaped.

"How did you get a letter from Isabella?" Fred asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged before he answered. "It's just one of the many."

"Many? You have been in correspondence with the Twins for over three years?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, so." Harry said as he shook his head. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway."

"The 'big deal' is that you have been in correspondence with Isabella and Anabel Gaunt." George said as they watched Harry just shrug again.

Harry was about to say a word when the chain around his wrist started to glow brightly. A smile appeared on his face and his eyes shot up around the camps and searched until he saw the long raven hair and ice blue eyes of Anabel Gaunt. He made a motion for the other to wait where they were as he took off toward the elder girl. The moment he reached her he picked her up in a hug. "Ana!" He exclaimed in happiness.

"Hello Harry." She said with a kind smile on her face. He pulled back and looked to see Isabella smiling at him as well. He moved his body and picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Izzy!" He laughed as her tinkling laugh infiltrated his ears.

"We told you we'd be back. Did you doubt us?" Isabella asked as Harry shook his head and stood back from them.

"I did not doubt one second that you would be back. I'm just very happy to see you." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Do not fret, dear Harry. We missed you as well." Anabel said as both girls composed themselves so that they were pristine.

"We should be going, our Uncle wished to speak with us." Isabella said.

"Can I find you later?" He asked as his heart filled with hope.

"You can, but we must-" Isabella started.

"-be going. Tell Fred and George 'Hi' for us." Anabel finished.

"I will." Harry promised as the two girls took off back toward the stadium.

Fred and George watched as Harry walked back to them with a smile on his face. He looked more relaxed than before.

"Well?" Fred asked impatiently.

"Well, what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, what did they say? You'd think by the reaction they gave you that you'd been going out with them for years." George grumbled lowly as they all took off toward their camp to get ready for the game. The encounter with the Malfoy's was what one expected, but didn't seem to bring their highs down.

When the game came to an end Harry hurried from the family he'd known these four years and went in search to find the girls that had become very close to him. The moment he found them he noticed three huge, caramel colored skinned men standing with them. The girls looked content to just sit there and not say a word as the guys joked with each other. As he came closer he heard the conversation.

"Iz, it's not like you like him right?" The tallest of them asked as Isabella smirked.

"Yeah, 'cause you know we'd have to take him out. Just 'cause he looked you at you." The second tallest guy said with a smirk.

"Well, duh, it's not like this guy can compare to us. Right Iz? Ana?" The third guy asked as the girls smiled and shook their heads.

"I will not dignify that remark with an answer, Paul. Besides, with you three goons around, how can Ana and I even get a date?" Isabella asked as the guys laughed in agreement.

"So this Potter guy. He's the same as the one from the Daily Prophet?" The tallest asked as the girls nodded.

"Yes, Sam, He is the very same one." Anabel said as he sat beside her and pulled her to his lap.

"My question is, why do you care so much?" Paul asked as the girls looked to each other and shrugged.

"The real answer or the public answer?" Isabella asked as the boys looked intrigued. Harry moved to the side and listened as this question held his interest.

"The real answer, please." Paul said as the other guy that Harry didn't know the name to sat next to Isabella and pulled her into his lap. The one named Paul stood in front of the four.

"He is family. Distant, but still family. The Potter line is connected to the Gaunt line. Just as the Sayre/ Steward Line is connected to the Gaunt line. Our father and Grandfather thought it would be better to bring a new light on the Gaunt family line and decided to start with themselves and then with us. Aidyn didn't believe in the name change and kept Steward. So we went from Steward back to Gaunt. Isolt's line is long and very prosperous. Unlike that of the Gaunt's that lived here ours had prospered and not died out. Our mother and father fought for us to be safe. Unlike those that do not truly know us, we have one last elder in our family that is from our Mother's side. Our Uncle Severus has looked over us for quite some time. My mother was born out of wedlock and was a pureblood, unlike Severus, who is truly a half-blood. But he is family none the less. Our grandfather left America when he was young and moved England. We have lived in Godric's Hollow since then. My father remembered the Potter's fondly and used to regale us with tales of the older Potter's adventures in school. It amazed me how one little boy was able to defeat the Dark Lord, that unfortunately is distantly related to us and to Harry. The man is absolutely abysmal and has no love for anyone, even his followers. The fact that he himself pushes for purity of the blood says a lot for his character, considering he is one himself. He is the last of the old line and we are the new line. Marvolo was just as insane and we will not stand for that kind of tyranny again. I'll not stand by with my cousin's life on the line." Anabel said as her voice became stronger the longer she spoke.

Isabella agreed whole-heartedly and nodded in acceptance. "She is right and you know it. If it was Jacob or Embry that were in this situation would you not do whatever you can to help?"

"You know we would, but I just don't understand how people could be so mad." The other guy said.

"Jared, it is what it is. The centuries of inbreeding had rotted the right parts of their minds. Much to the chagrin of our family we are of decedents of Salazar Slytherin. The very wand that Izzy holds is Salazar Slytherin's." Anabel said as they all turned to look at Isabella.

"Things are what they are. We cannot change the past, but we may be able to help the future." The girls said in Unison.

"You can come out now, boy." The first male, Sam, said as Harry moved quickly and was not in front of them.

"We're family?" Harry asked as a smile slithered onto the girls' faces.

"Yes Harry, we are. Do not be afraid. The two of us may be descendents of Salazar, but you are not. Why do you think we can play at being coy so well?" The girls asked as Harry ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Besides, we'll be there as well." Sam said as he came up to Harry. "I'm Sam, that guy is Paul and that's Jared."

"We are friends of the girls." Paul said as he came to shake Harry's hand.

"We'll be here until the end." Jared promised. "We won't leave no matter what."

 **In another part of the camps**

"What do you think is taking him so long?" Ron asked curiously.

"Probably off smooching his girlfriends." Ginny grumbled.

"Don't be that way, Gin. Besides those girl wouldn't want a scrawny squirt like him." Fred said in confidence.

"Yeah, so you're crush will still be intact when he returns." George teased as he tried to keep the jealousy from showing in his mannerisms.

"Things are about to change." Arthur commented lowly to himself as the screams from outside drew his attention.

 **I own nothing and will forever be in despair because of it. So shall it be that this story is starting to grow on me. Yet I feel as if I'm in a bit over my head. Research and all that. Well happy hunting to all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amazed at how much they were willing to sacrifice for him, Harry felt a lump in his throat.

The yelling from the camps alerted them to something wrong and the guys' faces hardened in an instant. He watched as the guys he had just met donned robes and set to work as the girls stood and started a fast walk back toward the camps.

"Stay between us, Potter. We'll keep you safe." Sam said as they took to their positions around the trio. "No matter what do not break formation."

Jared at the rear and Paul to the right, as Sam to the left, which was closest to Harry.

He wasn't sure who these guys were but his trust seemed to make itself known as the twins each grabbed an arm and they herded him toward the outer trees. His heart stopped as the screams grew louder and louder the closer they approached the outer camps that burned.

The six of them stopped as the sky grew green and a giant skull with a snake in its mouth lit up the sky. Harry felt the hands of his companions as they squeezed his upper arms. His head spun as he heard his name being called from the left of his little group.

A man in a long, black leather duster rushed the opposite way as Isabella and Anabel's eyes followed the figure. They turned to one another and let go of Harry.

"This is where we leave you. We shall see you at school, Harry." Isabella said as Anabel nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Harry." Sam said as the others waved and the five of them left as Arthur and his family came up to him. Hermione hugged him tightly as Ron patted his back.

"We kept wondering where you were, Harry. Try not and give us a scare like that. Now let's get back to the portkey and head on home." Arthur said, the relief in his voice palpable. Harry could only nod as his eyes scanned for the five people that he felt a strange connection to.

 **Two Days Later**

"Sir, I have a question." Harry said as Arthur looked up to him. Arthur made a continue motion with his hand and Harry took a deep breath.

"What do you know of Isabella and Anabel Gaunt?" Harry asked as Arthur's eyes grew wide for a moment.

"How do you know them?" Arthur inquired.

"Well I met them my first year and kept in touch with them when they transferred to America." Harry said. "Then met back up with them at the world cup."

Harry didn't feel right about letting it slip that they had bound themselves to him.

"Well their mother and father passed not long after your parents and they were raised in Godrics Hollow by their Grandfather on their father's side. Their grandmother on their mother's side wanted nothing to do with them. Because as you could imagine their father's side was from America still of the Gaunt side, but were half-bloods. In return she was abused by her husband of later years and had their uncle. When Isabella and Anabel came of age they attended Hogwarts. Very smart and selfless for Slytherin's if I do say so. Their father and mother had actually attended Illvermorny. Amazingly they were both in The Horned Serpent House, so it was quite amazing when their daughters transferred and also became sorted into the same house." Arthur said as Harry smiled softly. "Now is that all young Harry?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." Harry answered as he took off to pack his belongings.

 **One Week Later**

Harry sat in the cabin as he waited for the others and thought over everything that had happened in his life. He was lost in thought as the door opened and five people crammed into the cabin. Two soft hands touched his cheeks as he stated back to reality and came face to face with the twins. A look of concern in mirrored their mismatched eyes. He smiled to them and they sat on either side of him as he saw the three men from before. He gave them a smile and they back to him.

"What has you so deep in thought, Harry?" Isabella asked as Anabel said. "Yes,what has you so far away from us?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking." Harry said as they all looked at him.

They all nodded to him and sat back to get settled in. It was then that he noticed that they were all getting comfortable for the long ride.

Hermione and Ron spoke quietly as they made their way down the small corridor to the cabin they always occupied. Laughter came from the compartment that was theirs and they froze momentarily before they looked inside to see that their cabin had been commandeered by none other than the twins Harry seemed to be so fond of and three guys who looked too old to be in school.

Ron pushed the door open and six eyes were on him. "What's going in here, Harry?" He asked Harry and said boy looked yp to him and gave a sheepish smile.

The twins smiled and moved to sit on two of the mens laps and got comfortable. "Come sit and join us." Isabella said as Anabel nodded as well.

Ron placed his and Hermione's things on the rail above and sat next to Harry as Hermione moved into the empty space beside the window.

"As you can see we've decided to spend some time with you lot." Isabella said with a smile.

"But do not worry Ronald, we only mean to ask you questions about your brothers." Anabel said with an identical smile.

"You fancy them?" Ron asked incredulously.

"We do actually. Have since first year." Isabella answered. The man behind her snorted.

"Don't understand why with all that red hair." He said as Isabella smacked his arm and Harry laughed.

"That's not very nice Sam." Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione looked at Harry like he was crazy. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Harry, are you sure you can trust them? You don't know them very well."

Harry felt his feathers ruffle a bit before he remembered that he did know them and just because she didn't have that connection with anyone he shouldn't jump on her. He just shrugged to her and went back to listen Ron ramble off why both of his brothers were too stupid to see reason.

"Pranksters they may be, but i find it endearing really." Anabel said as she giggled from being tickled from the male underneath.

"Well they'll be happy to know they have caught your attention." Ron mumbled as Anabel smirked.

"Well let's get to know one another. How did you all really meet?" Anabel asked the trio and they started to tell of their first train ride together as the train made its way toward their home for the school year.

 **I am sorry for the long wait but i Washington wondering in what direction it was goin in until this popped out finally.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am apologizing now for the loooong ass wait and have decided to give you few of my little characters that will be making an appearance soon. They are my babies & are very sensitive to loud movements. Leila 'Nyx' Whistler, my cutie straight girl, Nika Rodriguez , The full on lezzie, AnD my girl, my Pansexual playhouse Deanna 'Dean' Wallen. sorry for original bad grammar. I had originally written this on my phone, but decided to fix it because the grammar was killing me.**

 **Chapter 4**

With the allotted time they were given the eight of them sat and talked over almost everything. The girls made jokes and told stories of the three men behind them, as said men looked away with blushes strewn across their faces.

Jared had become enamored with the smarts Hermione shown. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he wasn't about to push it away.

"So where are you originally from, Jared?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"La Push, Washington over in the states. When Sam, Embry, Jacob, Paul, Leah and I started to show signs of magic when we were all young we got our letters to Illvermorny. We're the youngest licensed animagus in America." Jared said proudly as the girls smirked and then let out a laugh at the boys' puffed up chests.

"What do you turn in to?" Ron asked with awe in his voice. "Is it brilliant to see?"

"Oh, yes, it's magnificent to see. The boys turn into wolves, but not just any wolves. They turn into huge gigantic wolves. They're very beautiful." Isabella said in dreamy sigh as she petted Paul's head in a way that made the others laugh and Paul moan.

"I would like to see it. If that'd be alright with you." Hermione said as the boys all looked to each other.

Sam looked to Isabella and she smirked as she pulled her pensieve out of the endless purse she carried. She unshrunk it and poured in the liquid for the memory they were about to pull from either her or Anabel.

"Who's it gonna be?" Sam asked as the girls put their hands out and started a quiet staring contest.

Annabel smirked and placed her wand up for her temple. She then pulled the memory from her mind and tossed if info he pensieve.

The trio just stared at the pensieve with apprehension.

"Well go on then. Have a look. You all go too. I'll wait here." Annabel said before the other seven fell into the pensieve to see the memory.

 **Memory one year ago**

 _When the seven looked on the scene was of a meadow that was familiar to four of them. They were in the forest near the school. In front of them were six gigantic wolves. They stood majestically in front of five girls, two of which were familiar._

"Oh Sam. You're so beautiful." _Isabella whispered as she pet the giant black wolf._

 _The golden trio looked over to see Sam's shoulders shook with laughter and Isabella's face was buries in Paul's chest as he chuckled._

 _"I couldn't help myself." She mumbled._

 _"Look." Jared said as they all turned to see._

 _In front of them three of the girls laughed loudly as Annabel smirked._

"Maybe we should go and let them get changed back." _The girl with the tanned skin, emerald green eyes and hot pink hair said as the other four shook their heads no. The girl's accent was Brazilian, that they could tell._

"Nah I wanna see if Sammy boy can handle the pain of the transformation. He's gonna have to get used to it if he really is going to Hogwarts next year." _The girl with the neon green hair and deep blue oceanic eyes said with an accent that none of the trio could place._

 _"She's from Hawaii. Her name is Nika Rodriguez. A very good friend of ours." Sam explained. "The other girl, the one with the hot pink hair is Nyx. She's from Australia. She's mine girl. God I miss her."_

 _"And that is the love of my life, Deanna 'Dean' Wallen. She's actually from Spain. So sweet and yet such an asshole." Paul said with a shudder._

 _"And that's why you two are a perfect match." Isabella retorted with a snort._

 _Hermione moved next to Jared and smiled up at him. "Which one are you?" She asked as Jared smiled widely before he grabbed her hand and pulled her on front of his wolf._

 _"This one." He said as her eyes went huge._

 _"Beautiful." she breathed out and stares up at his wolf._

 _"Yes, you are." He said as she turned to look at him only to see he was bent down to her level and their faces were only inches apart._

 _'Just a few more centimeters.' She thought before a voice jerked them back to reality._

 _"Times up boys and girls. Let's go." Isabella said as they all followed her and came out of the memory._

 **End memory**

Annabel smiled as they all moves to straighten out in the small space they'd been given. "I wonder what house you'll be in." Ana mused aloud.

"Doesn't matter. We'll all still be together for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You know we don't hold to that prestige bullshit anyways." Paul said as the other boys nodded.

"But still I wonder." Ana said as Isabella finished, "Where exactly you'll end up."

"We're all sixth years this year." Jared said with a smile.

"As good and well as all that will be" Isabella started as Anabel finished "It all depends on the sorting that will be in front of everyone. It's time we all changed into our robes."

The girls pushed the boys out so they could change and the boys went to the restrooms to change themselves.

 **Thirty minutes later**

The eight of them all sat in the compartment and spoke between each other. Jared and Hermione were in their own little world.

"Look at them. Both bookworms and I think they've found their match." Sam said with a smile.

"It's about damn time." Ron and Paul said at the same time, which caused the others to laugh at them.

The whistle was heard and a jerk from the train was felt. The girls stood and went to the door first, then the two youngest boys and then the eldest ones. Harry looked back to see Sam, Paul and Jared held themselves with stoic faces and their heads held high. Purebloods, that's what they were and what they looked like.

The moment they all made it to the platform the twins moved to Harry's sides and each grabbed an arm. Ron and Hermione looked puzzled.

"Come Harry you'll ride with us." Isabella decreed and Harry just nodded.

"Jared ride with Hermione and Ron, please?" Anabel asked and Jared gave a sharp nod. She stepped on tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, sweetie."

"S'no problem." He mumbled before he moved to stand by Hermione and Ron.

"Ronald, tell your brother's we missed them." Isabella said with a wave and the five of them were off.

"Come on, let's get you two on the next carriage." Jared said as he bristled when the Thestral hooked up to the carriage. "God I hate those things."

"What? What do you hate?"

"Thestrals. They freak me out all the time." Jared said as two identical voices were heard behind them.

"I'm tellin ya mate. Harry went with them." Fred said as they walked up to their younger brother. "Why'd Harry run off with the twins, Ronnikins?"

"I asked you to no call me that." Ron growled out and Jared snickered.

That caught the twins' attention and they turned to Jared. "Who're you, mate?"

Jared pulled his mask on and straightened up to his six ft. four stature and the boys looked to each other. "That's not really any of your business, now is it, _mate_?" Jared said as he put extra sarcastic sauce on the word 'mate'.

"American?" The twins asked with identical, mischievous smiles.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jared asked before the twins were next to him and he was being pulled along only to look back. Hermione had her hands up in an 'I don't know what to do' pose.

Ron smiled widely as they followed the trio. _I hope we get there soon._ Jared thought as he hung his head and the listened as the twins asked him all about his best friends. The girls were so going to get it when he got to the castle.

 **I'm sooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy. That's about all I can say. Please don't throw anything at me. Love ya all. :\**

 **HK49**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Sorting of the Wolves**

Isabella and Anabel spoke softly to Harry about things that were to come that year as the other two listened in, in silence. "The Triwizard Tournament will be this year, if I'm not mistaken." Ana said in a fleeting voice.

"Yes, I do believe you are right." Isabella responded in the same voice.

"Will you be able to handle this year's course work Harry?" Ana asked as Harry turned to look at her. He was so happy to have actually blood relatives next to him. It warmed him to know that these two ladies were his family and strong enough to help him get stronger.

"I think I will, but I think I'll skip out of divinations this year." Harry said as he turned to look at Isabella as she picked up his hand to hold onto it.

"Divinations, if used correctly, can come as an advantage, just like using runes to tell the future." Isabella said as she pulled out a bag of runes. "Take these and learn to use them correctly. Study hard and practice as often as you can. We'll show you how to incorporate the spells we give you."

"We'll be there every step of the way, Little Cousin." Ana said as she grabbed his other hand.

"Come this summer, little cousin, you'll be coming home with us to America." Isabella said as Harry turned to her in shock.

"I'll have to ask my guardian if it'll be okay." He said as he looked to the girls.

"Sirius is welcome to come, Harry. I'm sure being out of this dreadful place for a little while will help him." Isabella said before Ana finished. "Being out of here will help him clear his mind and I'm sure our Uncle will be going with us. They'll have to learn to get along."

"You know Snape hates me right?" Harry asked tentatively.

"He doesn't hate you, it's just hard for him to look at you. He loved your mother deeply." Ana said sadly. Isabella looked over to him. "You look and think like your mother, but you act like your father, so it's just hard for him."

"I didn't know that." Harry said quietly in thought.

"So on to a lighter topic, Sam, what house do you think you'll get?" Ana asked as Sam shrugged.

"Who knows? I think it just depends on my character." Sam said as he looked to Paul who shrugged.

They sat still and spoke idly about other things as they waited for the carriage to come to a halt.

 **Time skip**

Jared looked to Sam and Paul with a smirk. "Where do you think we'll go?"

Paul looked and listened as McGonagall looked them over. "You three will go first, before the first years. Then we'll sort the first years." She said as the three in question nodded in acceptance.

The huge doors to the great hall opened and the three had on their stoic faces. The looked around and saw the girls as they sat at the last table on the right under the Slytherin banners. Their faces were bored and yet contemplating. Their attention however were moved to the front of the hall, where an old and decrepit looking man shuffled to the podium.

"Before we begins sorting the first years, I have an announcement to make. The three young men in front of us are transfer students from Illvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We Wil welcome them with open arms. And we welcome back our former students Miss Isabella and Anabel Gaunt. Now you may proceed Professor."

"Jared Cameron." McGonagall called as Jared raised an eyebrow to this 'brothers' and moved himself along.

"Damn…" Jared mutter ed d under his breath as he sat on the ancient stool. McGonagall placed the hat atop his head and he heard the hat speak in his mind.

You strive to prove yourself to your 'pack' but also to yourself. You show great promise to be a great wizard, Mr. Cameron. That is my question. The hat drifted as it searched his memories and then spoke once more but this time outloud. "Gryffindor!"

Jared looked up to see Hermione smile his way as he moved to go to the table. His eyes moved to the girls and saw their stoic faces, but he also saw their soft, warm eyes give him a wink.

"Paul Lahote" She called out as Paul shrugged and sat down on the stool. The moment the hat sat down it rummaged through his mind and found what it was looking for almost immediately. "Gryffindor!"

Paul smirked to the girls as they rolled their eyes and gave him a wink.

"Samuel Uley" Sam cringed at the use of his full name and looked nervously to the girls. At their nods he moved to the stage to sit. Interesting. A lot of style and class you have. And a sharp mind, you do not conform to normality and yet you had Ben accepted into all houses in Illvermorny. Your smarts rival Rowenas, yet you're loyal to a fault, then your braver than most Gryffindors. But you are cunning and now I know. The hat had finally shut up in his head and he looked to the girls. "Slytherin!"

The girls' eyes lit up with happiness as he took off to the Slytherin table. He moved to sit in between the girls and wrapped an arm around them both. "Now this will be fun." He whispered as the girls smirked at him.

Across the tables sat two twins with identical icy glares. Fred scowled as he watched the guy Sam whisper something to Isabella that made her laugh. George held in his growl as Sam played with Anabel hair.

A few seats away two boys smirked to each other. They knew what Sam was doing and that meant, so did the girls.

"How those two like the two of you, I'll never understand." Paul said as Fed and George looked to him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"I don't get it either." Jared said. " They could gave any men they wanted and yet, they settled on the two of you."

George and Fred looked back to see the girls looking their way. They girls gave them a warm smile and a wink before they turned back to conversations they had been engaged in. Harry smiled at all of this. He couldn't wait to see what the girls brought to the table.

 **Sorry so short...had to update for you.**


End file.
